Babysitting
by Blues32
Summary: After rescuing a young boy from danger Sureshot an OC takes him to the tower for protection...only to be told that he can stay so long as she agrees to be the one watching him. What's a girl who's emotionally challenged to do? Multiple pairings. R & R.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. I'm not sure where this came from. I guess I'm reaching at this point. Fifty odd stories will do that to you. Anyway, I figure it's time for a little character development for one of my many OCs. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Babysitting"**

**Chapter One**

**Alleyway**

The little boy, no older then five, ducked into the alley. Tears trickled down his face as he hid behind a nearby dumpster. It was happening so fast…he was so confused. There he was, getting ready for bed at home, when the window breaks and somebody leapt in. In flash, his parents were dead and the man tried to capture him. Not knowing what else to do, he ran.

Pursuer: Come on, kiddo! Now isn't the time for hide and seek. That's recess. Do kids still have recess? I remember hearing they were voting to get rid of it. Shameful if you ask me. Kids got to play, you know.

The voice seemed to be getting further away. The boy let out a choked sigh of relief. Wiping his eyes, he tried to calm down enough to think. Okay…okay…what did his mom tell him to do when there was trouble? Go to the neighbors and call the police? Yeah, that was it. …but he was too far from his neighbors. That was okay. "Neighbors" was a relative term. Right now, the building next to him was his neighbor. All he had to do was… There was a dull thump on the dumpster and something tapped his head.

Pursuer: Pardon me, boy. Is that the Chattanooga Choo-choo?

Letting out a startled cry, the boy fell on his butt and crawled away backwards. His pursuer shook his head.

Pursuer: Now, you see, you said the line wrong. It's not "AAAH!", it's "Yeah, yeah, track twenty nine, and can I give you a shine?" Oh well. We'll have plenty of time to practice when…

A shot hit the wall next to the pursuer's outstretched hand. His hand dropped and he sighed.

Pursuer: Rubber bullet. Stings like hell, but won't kill you. Survey says…Sureshot! Come on down!

Sureshot leapt down from the fire escape, pointing her gun at his head.

Sureshot: I've increased the velocity of the bullet. This one WILL penetrate your skull. I know you won't die. Leave the boy be, Knife-play.

The boy pressed against the wall, confused and scared. What was going on?! Knife-play shrugged and drew two knives from his numerous collection all over his body.

Knife-play: Now you see, I would do that, but I'm kind of getting paid. You remember? Payment for services rendered? You used to be into the same thing.

Sureshot: I realized my mistake. Perhaps now you can realize yours.

Knife-play hit his head on the wall.

Knife-play: You're right! I should have ordered the salad, not the soup! NOT THE SOUP! Why, god, why?! Why did I order the soup?!

Sureshot: Last chance. Back off now.

Knife-play: Look, I didn't murder this kid's parents just to…damn it, when am I going to learn not to say things like that? Should have talked about the weather.

That was all Sureshot needed to hear. She fired. Knife-play blocked the shot with his knife before throwing the other one. Knowing it was coming, Sureshot moved her head left before firing again, then moving out of the way of the gas cloud that shot from the knife's hilt. Knife-play grumbled as the bullet hit his shoulder.

Knife-play: Curse your spidey senses!

Sureshot: You can't win, Knife-play. Surrender. I dislike spilling blood.

Knife-play: Yeah, me too. I mean, I know I have a near infinite amount of the stuff, but…oh, you mean spilling OTHER people's blood. Yeah…

He lunged at her, swinging his knife. Knife-play's behavior made his next action very difficult (but not impossible, which was how she dodged the knife thrown at her) to predict, even with the instincts she had developed. She dodged the slash aimed for her throat, but got nicked along her cheek as she ducked back. Seeing no recourse, she pulled out the Billy club she kept on her belt and used it to block the next swing, planting her knee into Knife-play's stomach. Try as she might, however, she couldn't seem to knock him out. He healed too quickly. Sureshot glanced back at the boy. This was too dangerous. There was no alternative. To fight at her full potential, she couldn't be hampered by the presence of an innocent child. That said, she reached to her belt and retrieved a smoke pellet. Damn her for not bringing knock out gas…or a gas mask for that matter. Tossing it down, she turned and grabbed the child, who screamed in alarm. Knife-play coughed, waving his hand in front of his face.

Knife-play: Argh! Can't…see…! Shatner…impression…doing nothing…to smoke!

Sureshot fired her grapple and escaped to the roof top, carrying the child. He kicked and screamed in her grasp.

Sureshot: Please don't do that. I'm trying to save you and it would really make things difficult if he found us due to your screaming.

Those words hit home and he stopped, opting to shake in fear instead. She made her way back to her bike.

Sureshot: Hang on to me while I drive. Don't let go or you'll die when you hit the pavement.

…hmm…why did that make him cry more? Oh well. As she drove, she considered telling him to loosen his grip a little. Her stomach was actually starting to hurt from his adrenaline fueled squeezing. Now the question was, what was she to do with him? She could take him to the police…but what could they do against somebody who won't die in a hail of bullets? There was always the option of taking him home with her…but Knife-play would think of that. …and whoever hired him probably won't stop just because of a minor inconvenience. …ah. Of course. That was perfect. She headed toward the tower in the distance.

::CUE THEME::

**Titan Tower: Garage**

Sureshot sighed as she brought the bike to a stop. She turned her head slightly.

Sureshot: You can let go now.

The boy whimpered and undid his hands from around her waist. She got off and gestured for him to do the same. He just shook a little.

Sureshot: Please get down from my bike. I need to explain to the Titans why you're going to be staying here.

Boy: St…staying here?

Sureshot: Your parents are dead. You're being pursued. …speaking of which…why are you being pursued…ah…what's your name?

Boy: Matt.

He still wasn't getting off the bike. Why wasn't he getting off her bike? And why was he so upset? Knife-play was gone! Everything was fine! …though she supposed it may have something to do with his dead parents. That was cause for mourning…so it did make some sense. Not getting anything else from him, she pulled out her communicator (she was honorary) and dialed Cyborg.

Cyborg: Yeah?

Sureshot: Vic, it's me. I just pulled into the garage. I have something I need to discuss with the team…as soon as it dislodges itself from my bike.

Cyborg: What?

Sureshot: Nothing. Just tell them to meet me in the main room, please.

Cyborg: …if you say so…

She closed the communicator. Better not chance him giving away her real name. Sureshot turned back to the child.

Sureshot: …why are you still on my bike?

No reply. Sighing, Sureshot gripped him and pulled him off.

Sureshot: Come with me, Matt. These people will protect you.

**Main Room**

The Titans were gathered around, waiting for Sureshot's arrival. No one knew what to expect. Sureshot wasn't one for social calls. Even when setting up a date with Cyborg, she was all business. She told him where they were going, when to be there, and what they would do afterward. It wasn't like she was insistent. If there was a problem with her suggestion, she would note it and go to a back up. It was kind of scary, really. Still, she was sincere in her actions and was trying her hardest. Shade yawned, his tongue curling.

Terra: Hey, cover your mouth.

Shade: You're telling ME how to be polite? Didn't you belch the alphabet this morning?

Terra: …okay, you got me there.

Beast Boy: What's the matter Shade? Didn't get your usual seventeen hours of sleep last night?

Shade: Ah, eat me.

The door opened and Sureshot entered…with the little boy following. Needless to say, jaws dropped.

Sureshot: Everyone, this is Matt. Matt, these are the Teen Titans.

Matt said nothing. Sureshot wracked her brain for further social edict, but nothing involving children came to mind. Seeing that the Titans were confused, she continued.

Sureshot: I found him being pursued by Knife-play for purposes I've yet to determine. After debating it for a time, I decided that his safest course of action would be to stay with you.

Upon hearing this, Starfire flew up and spun around in the air in her usual overly joyful manner.

Starfire: OH! It would be delightful to have a young one about!

Raven: Uh…can we talk about this for a moment…in private?

She motioned for Sureshot to step away. Sureshot raised an eyebrow, but decided that this was something to debate about. Surely they wouldn't turn her down on this. It wasn't like them. Sureshot took the boy back into the hall. Raven immediately turned toward the others.

Raven: No. No way.

Beast Boy: Jeez, Raven…I thought you liked kids.

Raven: Yet they haven't visited me since they left…

Raven sighed. Maybe she hadn't left the impression on those three that she thought she had. She shook it off.

Raven: Besides, this isn't a day care center.

Shade: I hate kids…they smell funny.

Terra bit her lip. Shade sighed and hung his head.

Shade: I'll do it. "So do you, but we don't complain."

Terra let her breath out.

Terra: Thanks. I thought I was going to pop if I kept that in.

Cyborg: We can't just tell her no. She came her asking for our help.

Shade: Last time she came here for help she took you on a road trip, got you both captured, got brainwashed, and then had to get her brain fixed by Raven AGAIN.

Starfire: But…he has the most adorable pinchable cheeks…

Robin thought for a moment. Slowly a smile spread across his face. Beast Boy rubbed his hands together.

Beast Boy: Dude, I know that smile. You got a plan.

Raven: Does it involve a daycare center in Madagascar? Far…far away from here?

Robin: No. Here's what I'm thinking.

By the end of Robin's explanation, even Raven was smirking about it. They called her back in.

Sureshot: Have you decided?

Robin: Yeah. He can stay.

Well, naturally. She was rarely wrong about…

Robin: …provided that you stay here and take care of him.

…huh who what who what? Sureshot stared at him before smacking herself on the side of the head.

Sureshot: I'm sorry. I must have misheard you. Did you say I had to stay here and baby-sit?

Shade: Looks like your hearing is fine.

Sureshot: B…but that's absurd…I…I can't do that.

Something told Sureshot that this was something they found very amusing. Mostly because they looked so amused.

Sureshot: I have an apartment to take care of.

Cyborg: One of us will make sure it's kept in good order.

Raven: And we promise it won't be Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Yeah it…hey, what's that supposed to mean?!

Sureshot: I…I just…

Starfire: We shall aid you…a little. Consider this a sort of exercise.

Sureshot: Exercise?

Terra: You want your emotions all back on track, right? Trust us, if taking care of a kid doesn't make SOMETHING stir…

Shade: Most likely suicidal aggravation…

Raven smacked his arm. Like Sureshot needed another reason to worry.

Terra: …thank you, Raven. As I was saying, if taking care of a kid doesn't make something stir, nothing will. Besides, you might like it. Raven got real close to those three kids.

Raven: …and they never call or write. …ungrateful little…

Shade: What Raven means to say is, she loves the little angels and is sure you'll feel the same about Dan.

Sureshot: Matt.

Shade: See, you even remember his name.

Cyborg: She just told you…how'd you forget already?

Shade shrugged. Like he was paying attention. Sureshot sighed. What choice did she have? She couldn't leave the poor child on his own.

Sureshot: …if that's what it takes. I'll need to pick up my…

Starfire: I shall do it!

Sureshot: But…

Why did Sureshot have the feeling this was going to be a long…however many days this was going to take? Matt tugged on her arm.

Sureshot: Hmm?

Matt: …I need to pee. Where's the potty?

…yes, this was going to be a long…however long this was going to take.

Sureshot: Very well…follow me.

Matt: You talk funny.

Sureshot led Matt to the nearest bathroom. Starfire bit her lip as she watched them go.

Starfire: Do you think we are perhaps being too harsh?

Cyborg: Nah. She needs this.

Beast Boy: Though she's probably not going to talk to you for a month after this.

Shade: And there's definitely going to be a lack of nookie.

Beast Boy and Shade nodded sagely before both their girlfriends smacked them in the back of their heads.

**Outside Bathroom**

Did five year olds require supervision when they went to the bathroom? Sureshot was fairly certain she didn't when she was five…but were males different? Her mind was full of information. The exact angle you had to twist somebody's neck to snap it…she knew that. The proper chemical compound to simulate a heart attack so convincing, only the greatest of coroners could spot it…right filed away in her brain. But for the life of her, she had no idea what children did. If you told her that you had to plug children into electrical sockets to recharge them, she'd probably look for the cord. Her finely tuned ears heard the flushing of the toilet, scuffling, and then the door opened. Sureshot raised an eyebrow.

Sureshot: …aren't you going to wash your hands?

Matt: You're not the boss of me.

Sureshot was taken aback by the sudden attitude. Where did the meek frightened child go? Still, like all situations, this could be solved with calm reasoning. …see, I told you she had no idea how to deal with kids.

Sureshot: I'm simply looking out for your well being. You see, the bathroom is a breeding ground for all sorts of horrible germs, usual forming right on the toilet itself. If you fail to wash your hands and say…rub your eye, the germs on your hand will enter through the tear ducts and into your body where they can make you sick.

Well, there you go. As soon as he heard that, he dashed right back in and washed his hands. …and now he was running from the toilet. Why was he so pale all of the sudden? Maybe he was in shock. It can set in at any time after a traumatic experience, after all. Ah well. At least she did good on her first attempt. She connected with him right away and got her point across.

**Further down the hall**

Starfire was talking to Robin, discussing the multitude of plant life on her planet. Why? I don't know. Ask Starfire. Can't do that can you? Then you'll never know. Suddenly Matt came screaming…literally…down the hall. Starfire yelped at the sudden noise jumped out of the way in surprise, floating in the air.

Starfire: Matt, what troubles you so?

He took one look at the woman floating in the air…and ran screaming. Robin blinked and stuck a finger in his ear, wiggling it around in hopes of getting the ringing out.

Robin: He's like a banshee…

Starfire: Robin…was he frightened of me?

Robin: He's probably never seen a floating girl before.

Starfire: Oh…of course.

Starfire landed.

Starfire: Should I speak with him? I know he is Melissa's responsibility, but…

Sureshot: I would appreciate it if you didn't use my name while he's here.

Starfire "eeped" at the sudden voice behind her. Sureshot was as quiet as a mouse at times.

Sureshot: …though I suppose if we're stuck together it's bound to come out at some point.

Robin: Sureshot, care to explain why he just ran in here screaming?

Sureshot: Screaming? I haven't the faintest.

Starfire: Er…given the size of the tower, perhaps it would be best if you located him before he is lost?

Nodding, Sureshot sprinted down the hall. Given that she was a practiced runner and he was just five, she caught up with the panicked boy quickly. She picked him up by his shirt. He kicked and screamed for some reason. …hmm.

Sureshot: Matt, please calm down. It's only me.

Matt: Lemme go!

Sureshot: Not until you calm yourself. This tower is gigantic. You could lose yourself quickly here.

He kicked for a moment longer before stopping. She put him down.

Matt: …I wanna go home.

Sureshot: I can't let you do that, Matt. There's nothing left for you there and it's no doubt being monitored. If you go there, you'll be taken. It's best for you to stay where there are people who can protect you.

Matt: …Daddy says people like them are bad. They want to take over the world and they're just pretending to be good so people will like them.

…wonderful. The boy was raised to hate superheroes…or meta humans…or people in costumes. One of those. Well, that made things harder. No matter.

Sureshot: Your father was entitled to his opinions, as inaccurate as they were. In any case, you seem tired. Come with me. I'll see where you can sleep.

Turning, Sureshot started to go back the way she came. Matt watched for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he should follow. Eventually the need to be near somebody older in this time of crisis won out and he ran after her retreating form. If she had noticed his hesitation, Sureshot gave no sign.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Babysitting"**

**Chapter Two**

**Underground Lair**

Slade drummed his fingers on his chair, his one eye glaring at Knife-play, who squirmed under his gaze. Ravager stood to the right of her father, as usual when he had…guests.

Slade: So…you returned here…without the child.

Knife-play: Heh…well…funny story, funny story. You see…

Slade: I know what happened. Hit stopped you and ran away with the child.

Knife-play: Well, she goes by…

Slade held up a hand, stopping him.

Slade: Knife-play…I really don't care.

Knife-play: Gotcha. Okay, so yeah, she stopped me and buggered off with the brat. Brave Sir Sureshot ran away. She bravely…eh, forget it.

…sometimes Slade wondered if it was worth sitting through his babble. …did Ravager just snicker? No, that must have been his imagination. …or maybe his eardrum just committed suicide. …he hoped it was the latter.

Knife-play: Eh, so I'll just go break on into the tower and get the brat. No problem. Just play me a distraction and…

Slade: No…not yet. If I act too soon, they'll figure out who was responsible for hiring you. I can't have that…not yet.

Knife-play: Ooookay. So what do I do until then?

Slade: Honestly…I don't care.

Knife-play: So if I said I wanted to take your apprentice into the back room and…

Slade: You will stop that train of thought right now.

Knife-play: Right, right.

Sighing, Knife-play decided to leave before he had to fight his way through a horde of Slade-bots. Besides, he was fairly certain the masked dude could take him. As he did, Ravager raised her hand to her ear in what is considered to be the sign of a phone.

Ravager: (mouthing) Call me.

Ravager pulled her hand away before her father could look. It was so hard to suppress her laughter around him. She knew he wasn't trying to be funny…that it was a condition, but it amused her all the same. Knife-play shrugged and left.

Slade: Ravager, I want the Titan's monitored.

Ravager: Naturally. I'll deploy the bugs right away.

The bugs were just that. Bugs. Tiny cameras and microphones disguised as bugs. Cyborg's security hadn't caught on yet. Ravager went off to deploy the bugs.

Slade: And Ravager?

Ravager: Yes?

Slade: A less familiar tone when obeying a command, hmm? My previous apprentices made the mistake of being disrespectful. Don't make that mistake.

His statement took her aback. Surely he wasn't…no, he wouldn't. Not his own daughter. …would he? Would he threaten…and actually carry out that threat? Shaking it off, Ravager nodded.

Ravager: Y…yes, Father. My apologies.

She turned and walked off to do his bidding. The usual voice whispered in her ears.

Thorn: _You disgust me._

Ravager: _What? What I do?_

Thorn: _You're afraid of your father…and hitting on that pervert after that comment was just wrong. He deserved your sword in his throat._

Ravager: _Oh, lay off. Knife-play isn't bad and he was only joking. As for my dad, you're well aware that he can kill me. I have every right to be wary._

Thorn: _Your crush on that masked boy stupefies me. He babbles inanely, is obviously disturbed, carries KNIVES everywhere…well, actually I like that part, but still…_

Sighing, Ravager shook her head. Thorn worried way too much these days. …then again, didn't she used to worry too? …there was something…something she was supposed to be upset about. Sometimes it was so hard to remember certain things. She shook her head. Not important. Inside her mind Thorn sighed in relief. Rose's probes, unintentional was they were, were still causing her to become tired. There were points where certain memories had to be blocked off to control her better. It kept Rose's temper under control, which in turn, kept Rose under control. One of the most important things about having an attack dog was knowing when to put the leash on it…and when to let it go.

**Titan Tower: Guest Room**

Melissa sighed as she climbed into the bed, dressed in her pajamas. It was comfortable at least. Matt was in the neighboring room. Melissa had done her best to reassure him that if he was in trouble, she would save him. He seemed very…well, not as relieved as she was hoping for. Oh well. So long as he stayed alive, she truly didn't need to be concerned. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. Sleep came quickly, as it always did for her. Suddenly her instincts went wild. She rolled and grabbed…Matt? He gulped, looking terrified. …ARGH! Melissa HATED being woken up! That's why she had no alarm clock! It was all internal clockwork for her. She needed no such alarm. Slowly, Melissa released Matt from her clutches.

Melissa: Matt, I'm a highly trained combatant. You don't wake up a trained combatant by shaking them. In the future, please stay by the door and ask me to wake up. Speak up but don't shout. Now…what is it?

Matt: I can't sleep…

Melissa raised an eyebrow. She waited for clarification, but got none. Perhaps he was fasinated with the lack of disguise she was wearing.

Melissa: Why?

Matt: I gotta pee.

Didn't she do this already? Sighing, Melissa nodded.

Melissa: I'll show you the bathroom again.

Matt: But you said that bathrooms were full of germs!

Melissa: Well…they are…

Matt: I don't wanna go in there!

What in the…? Was this boy MAD? What the hell else was he to do?

Melissa: I see…so what do you propose to do?

**Rooftop**

Melissa felt a twitch in her eye. This was so wrong… And she had to watch to make sure he didn't topple over the edge or something. The last thing she wanted was to explain to the others how she had saved the boy from Knife-play, only to have him fall off the roof while taking a leak. Finally he stopped.

Melissa: Done?

Matt: Uh huh.

Melissa: Will you sleep now?

Matt: …I can't.

…now she was sure they did this already.

Melissa: Why not?

Matt: Nobody read me a story.

Melissa: Can't you read?

Matt: I want somebody else to do it.

Melissa: I don't see why that…

Matt's lip began to tremble. Soon tears were trickling down his face. What the hell was this? He was crying because nobody was reading him a story? Did that even make sense?

Melissa: Matt, this is no reason to cry. If you want to read, by all means, read, but why should someone read to you if you can do it yourself?

What was she doing wrong?! Every sensible thing Melissa attempted ended in failure. Now he was letting out choked sobs. What did she have to do?! What?! What?! ARGH!?

**Matt's Room**

Melissa rubbed her eye. It wouldn't stop twitching for some reason. She felt strange inside, like her stomach was twisting into knots, then spinning the other way. Clearing her throat, she continued.

Melissa: (reading) The princess watched in horror as her beloved prince was eviscerated by the vicious dragon. Her mind reeled. This couldn't be. Did not all the stories end with the dragon slain? What happened to happily ever after? The only one who would live happily ever after would be the dragon…at least until its stomach was empty again.

She shut the book.

Melissa: I'll have to thank Raven for letting me borrow this…though I doubt she'll remember as she was half asleep when I asked. In any case, your story has been read, Matt. Go to s…

Oh…he was asleep. Apparently the bored monotonous voice she always used had knocked him out. …just as well, had he heard any of that, he'd have been traumatized. Nodding to herself, Melissa slipped from the room silently and went to bed. What a night…she prayed that whatever the mystery was about Matt, it would be cleared up and soon. She climbed into bed and was out in seconds.

**Matt's Room: That Morning**

Matt woke up feeling confused. He remembered why his room looked so weird…and frankly it didn't make him happy. Now, he COULD have gone to wake up Melissa…but last night made him reasonably hesitant to do so. …and now his little five year old brain was bored. It was time to find something to do! Matt began to wander the tower. Suddenly he tripped over something, stumbling. The object he tripped over let out a soft gurgle and spat. There was now sticky goo next to Matt on the floor. Looking up, he found himself staring into the confused features of Silkie, whom had never seen a child before. Silkie sniffed him, his face scrunching up at the unusual odor of a small child who probably hadn't bathed recently. Curious, Matt reached out. Having seen this before, Silkie eagerly rubbed his head against the outstretched hand. Matt giggled.

Matt: You're a funny little thing…

Starfire: Silkie! Silkie, where are you?

Starfire rounded the corner, looking for her missing pet. Now how did he get out? Did he slither up the wall and hit the button for the door? Or did he chew a hole in the back of her closet again? She saw her little (I can never spell this right) bungdorf with Matt and flew over, picking him up.

Starfire: Oh, you naughty, naught little worm! You had your…

…and I can't spell this either…

Starfire: …kanorfka worried!

Silkie just kind of…wiggled. Starfire realized she was being stared at.

Starfire: Good morning to you, Matt. I see you have met my little Silkie.

Matt: …what is he?

Starfire: A mutated moth larva created by a winged mad man bent on conquest of the world. Do you wish to hold him?

Matt DID want to hold him…but he didn't want to be friendly with one of THEM. His dad always told him that people with super powers weren't right. They were abom…abomin…whatever that word his dad said. (Abomination, duh). So he shook his head, trying to look as uninterested as possible. Silkie's face fell and his little legs drooped in disappointment. Starfire took note and sighed, cuddling the worm thing.

Starfire: Oh. It is a shame. He seems to like you.

Matt: I don't care…he's a stupid worm.

Aw…now that's just not right. If only you could see the hurt expression on Silkie's little wormy face. Starfire gasped and pulled Silkie away from the sight of the boy.

Starfire: There, there, little one…he is but a child and knows not what he speaks.

Matt: And he smells!

No! Not that! Starfire bathed him yesterday! Her tongue still had a slimy coating! That terrible little boy! Starfire huffed.

Starfire: You are a very hurtful child!

Starfire ran off with Silkie who sniffled…and sort of had a mucus flow out of his mouth. Poor little…larva…thing. Starfire patted its back. Weren't human children supposed to be sweet and innocent? LIES! ALL LIES! Matt sighed. He felt kind of bad for being so mean…but she deserved it, didn't she? Yeah, of course she did. She was one of THOSE people. …yeah. Yeah, it was okay then. …now he was bored again. Time to find something to do.

**Raven's Room**

Raven opened the door to her room, her hair still ever so slightly wet from her shower. After both the tea and her shower, Raven was now wide awake. She was even MORE awake when she found Matt rolling her crystal ball around on the floor like a giant marble.

Raven: Hey! Don't do that, it's fragile!

Matt: It's what?

He pushed it too hard this time and it rolled into her statue of the masks of comedy and tragedy. This caused the statue to begin to topple. Raven leapt forward and caught it before it hit the ground…instead it hurt her fingers. The damn thing was heavier then she thought. She used her powers to right the stature back up.

Raven: Matt, you can't just…

Matt: What's this?

Raven saw him with her hand mirror. How'd he get that?! She could swear she had kept that mirror locked up since the last intrusion! Not wanting a little boy mucking about in her brain, she tried to get it from him and tripped over the crystal ball. Well…at least the mirror was in her hand…and carpet fibers in her mouth. She rolled onto her back.

Raven: Matt, this mirror isn't a toy! It's a magical and potentially harmful object that…

SNAP. Raven's eyes widened. Please let it be something useless…like his collar bone. Turning, Raven felt herself becoming VERY angry. As previously stated in another story, Raven collected action figures, a shameful (to her) hobby that one of those emotions got her to take up. …she was leaning toward Green, but who knows? Matt glared down at the broken Green Lantern in his hands.

Matt: Stupid arms don't even bend.

Raven: It was a collector's item, not a toy! It wasn't designed for articulation!

Matt: Artic…u…?

She snatched it from him. Well, there goes the hand with the ring on it. …beware his power, indeed.

Raven: Matt…I'm going to count to five. If you're not out of this room and more importantly, my SIGHT by then, I may very well do something unkind and somewhat uncouth to you. In less then a minute, you've cracked my crystal ball, possibly broken my right ring finger and left pinkie as I can't bend them and they hurt like he…ck…

Censorship. Don't speak to your children without it.

Raven: …, made me get rug burn on my CHIN, got a piece of said rug in my teeth, and broke an action figure that cost me nearly seventy dollars just to get.

She stomped her foot down. Her anger was reaching a critical point.

Raven: And he isn't supposed to come off that pedestal! One! Two! Three!

Not moving. Raven took it up a notch. Her eyes glowed red and she grew up to the ceiling and hunched down so not to bang her head on it.

Raven/Red: **Four!**

Well how about that. Matt took off screaming. Raven took a deep breath and let it out. Better. It was a shame that she had to lose her favorite (and most expensive to date) action figure, but she would move on. Sighing, she turned…and tripped over her crystal ball again. She clenched her teeth and stared at her ceiling.

Raven: This is why people aren't allowed in my room.

…Raven needed to get her fingers checked. She was sure there was something wrong. Something felt broken.

**Melissa's Guest Room**

Melissa awakened and sat up, yawning. After being woken up by Matt last night, she went right back out and had a restful sleep. She was about to put her disguise back on when she decided it was time to ditch the costume. It might be easier for Matt to trust her if she wasn't in costume. After a quick shower, she stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of black shorts and a green shirt, a pair of sneakers on her feet. She fastened her watch on as she walked down the hall to Matt's room and knocked on the door.

Melissa: Matt? Matt, it's time for you to wake up.

Robin: He's been awake for a while.

Melissa turned and raised an eyebrow. He was carrying Matt by his shirt. …and he had an entire tub of styling gel stuck in his hair.

Melissa: …Robin, I'm sure you're aware of this, but…

Robin: I know about the tub, okay?! Do you know what's been happening while you were asleep?

Melissa: No, I can't say as I do.

Robin: Thanks to Matt, Raven has two broken fingers, Beast Boy and Terra have been stumbling over explaining the birds and the bees since he walked in on them making out…

Melissa had done that before. Not that it was hard to do. It was in the damn garage.

Robin: …Shade twisted his ankle when Matt caused him to fall off the pull up bar, Silkie won't eat and Starfire is freaking out and blames Matt for insulting him, Cyborg got his hand caught in the compactor and had to put on his shoddy spare hand, and…well, this.

He pointed at his head. Matt huffed.

Matt: Daddy says capes are the devil's soldiers.

Robin: Huh?

Melissa: Apparently he has something against super powered individuals.

Robin: Great. Just great.

He dropped Matt.

Robin: Seriously, Sureshot, keep a better eye on him, okay? What Beast Boy does on accident is bad enough. We don't need it doubled here.

Melissa: …of course, Robin. I'm sorry for the trouble he's caused.

And she was sorry. Poor Raven…poor Shade…poor Victor! That's what bothered her the most! She clenched her fists tightly. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was something happening to Cyborg. Robin sighed and wondered if he had something in his belt that could dissolve hair gel. He did have stuff for powerful adhesives…but what would it do to his hair?

Matt: Daddy says…

Melissa put her finger in front of his face.

Melissa: I don't CARE what your father said, Matt! These are my friends you're hurting! I can understand that accidents happen, but you don't even care, do you?! They are living beings, regardless of your "daddy" said in the clutches of bigotry induced paranoia! Now you ARE going to march to each and every one of them and you ARE going to apologize for what you did!

Matt stared at her in shock. Up until now Melissa had spoken to him in calm, unemotional tones. Faced with something she didn't understand, however, Melissa's patience had reached its end and she had exploded in frustration and annoyance. Why couldn't he just respond to logic like all her other problems?!

Matt: Y…you're not the boss of me.

Melissa: Yes, I am! I'm the one charged with your well being, I'm the one who saved your life, and I'm the one who has to hear it when you misbehave! I put up with your irrational behave with the bathroom and I will NOT tolerate you being a brat to my friends just because your father filled your head with lies!

Matt: They weren't lies! My daddy isn't a liar!

Melissa: I don't care what he was! Move!

Matt: No!

Melissa grabbed his shirt and lifted him up. She couldn't hit him…that was wrong and every fiber of her being told her so. Not even in her mercenary days would she simply beat on a child…though she would kill them if paid to. But that didn't mean she was going to be gentle. Anger burned in her veins for the first time in a very long time. Careful so not to hurt him, but rough enough to let him know she was pissed off, she carried him to find the others.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Babysitting"**

**Chapter Three**

**Main Room**

Raven sighed as she clumsily tried to turned the page of her book. The stupid cast on her fingers made it hard to turn the pages. Shade reached over and did it for her.

Shade: I hate kids…

Raven: Shade, don't be like that. Just hate THIS kid.

Shade: I can't believe I twisted my ankle. That's ridiculous.

Raven: You can twist your ankle just by taking a bad step. A fall like yours could have resulted in worse.

Shade: I've been slammed into walls by Mammoth for crying out loud! And some little brat lays me up.

Raven was about to counter his bitching with the fact that her broken fingers were preventing her from enjoying her favorite pastime (reading, she can still meditate, obviously) when the door opened and Melissa came in. Matt grabbed the door frame, but Melissa yanked him off.

Melissa: That door isn't going to stop for your hands. You'll lose your fingers that way.

Raven: (muttering) That would make me feel better.

Melissa held Matt up in front of them. Shade raised an eyebrow.

Shade: …isn't he just a little heavy to be carrying with one hand like that?

Melissa: No, why?

Shade grumbled. Maybe the boy was lighter then he looked. …or maybe he was just weak. Yeah, that's what he needed, more self esteem issues.

Melissa: Matt has something he'd like to say to the both of you.

Matt stuck his nose up in the air. Melissa shook him.

Melissa: Say it, Matt!

Matt: I…I'm sorry for hurting you.

Raven and Shade looked at each other, then back at Melissa.

Raven: Are you…feeling okay, Mel?

Melissa: Fantastic. Never better. That was good, Matt. Now we just have to apologize to everyone else in the tower. If you do that without making a fuss…uh…

Raven stood up and whispered into Melissa's ear.

Melissa: Really?

More whispering.

Melissa: Well, if you say so. If you do that without making a fuss, I'll take you out for ice cream.

Matt's struggling stopped.

Matt: R…really? Any flavor I want?

Melissa looked at Raven as she sat down. Was she supposed to limit the flavors? In all honesty, she had no idea. They didn't cover this in assassin 101. Raven nodded her head. Melissa put him on the ground, smoothing out his shirt.

Melissa: If you behave yourself, I can't see why not.

Matt almost forgot why he was so upset with her. Still the prospect of ice cream kept him from going back into brat mode. He decided that he should do what the lady said. Raven made a motion with her hand, wincing at the pain. She forgot from time to time. Melissa understood immediately, though confused by her request. She reached down and took the boy's hand. He looked a little surprised, but accepted it, walking with her out the door. Shade watched them go and shook his head.

Shade: How'd you know to do that?

Raven: One of the kids was named Timmy Tantrum. You think I didn't learn how to deal with a bratty kid?

Shade: You're going to be a hell of a mom someday.

Raven blushed slightly.

Raven: I'd really rather not. From what I understand, it's extremely painful.

Shade: You could always adopt.

…where was he going with this?

Raven: Shade, aren't we a little young to be thinking about that?

Shade: What do you mean? I'm not asking you to go out right now and bring home a kid. Jeez.

Raven: Well, I just don't want to talk about it.

Shade: …oh.

Shade sighed. As much as he hated kids…he couldn't deny that his animalistic tendencies demanded that he produce some. Of course, it demeaned him to think along those lines, but it was true. Raven, however, didn't seem so eager for reproduction. Life was so complicated at times, wasn't it?

**Ice Cream Parlor**

Melissa put another spoonful of her simple vanilla ice cream into her mouth. She was never much for fancy flavors. No sprinkles or anything like that. Then again, she wasn't even much for ice cream. Matt, however, seemed to enjoy his very much…cookie dough, she believed. He finished quickly. Amazing that he didn't get a headache from that.

Matt: Why are you friends with them? Do you got powers too?

Melissa: No, I don't. But that's no reason not to befriend them. You do realize that out of that entire team, only three of them were born with unusual powers. Out of those three, two of them would have been much happier if they hadn't had their powers at all. You see, you can't blame them for being different. That would be like me not liking you because you have brown hair. It just doesn't make sense. They're good people, Matt. I hope you can learn to see that.

If she keeps buying him ice cream, he'll pretend to learn anything. Suddenly the power cables that led to the parlor building began to crackle. The television that was set for the news shattered and Overload emerged from it.

Overload: Give boy to Overload!

Melissa's eyes narrowed. There was no doubt who Overload wanted, despite their being other boys in the parlor. The question was, why? The first idea she had was Slade. Slade was known for manipulating the electric/electronic being, usually as distractions and for retrieval. But then what would Slade want with a mere boy? How very confusing. No matter. All that mattered now was stopping Overload. She had very few supplies on her in her civilian clothes. These supplies included several gas capsules, a mask in her pocket that could be tied around her head, and a taser. None of those would help against Overload. Hell, the taser would only HELP him. First things first…save everybody in the building.

Melissa: Matt, run! Out the door, go!

Matt obeyed and Melissa followed. If Melissa guessed right, Overload would be too stupid to think of using the other patrons as hostages or bait. As they bolted from the building, a glance behind her told her she was correct in her assumption. Overload went past them like the other people like they didn't exist. With that out of the way, there was only one more thing to do. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the Titan communicator, pressed the red button on the side and handed it to Matt.

Melissa: It's set for homing beacon now. It'll tell the others where we are. Take it with you and hide. I'll hold Overload off for as long as I'm able.

Matt: But…

Melissa: Please don't argue now.

Melissa ducked into an alley long enough to tie the mask around her face. It was probably foolish to think nobody would figure out who she was at this point. She was with the boy, dressed in the same clothes, with the same hair. How hard could it be? Still, it was best that she at least make an effort. Obviously fisticuffs weren't advised in this instance. Reaching into her pockets, she gathered her gas bombs. While probably not useful as far as the intended purpose (knocking people out) they might obscure Overload's vision. Speaking of, the electric monster was going after Matt right then. She had to get his attention. Perhaps…hmm. Picking up a trashcan lid, she hurled it directly at the computer chip floating in the middle of the electric body. If she was fortunate, it would nail the chip and the fight would end there. …unfortunately, luck was in short supply that day. The lid was repelled like it hit a brick wall.

Overload: Hmm? Another fly land on Overload? Flies stupid…

Melissa: Leave the boy alone.

Melissa was already dodging the slamming fist just as Overload began to swing. So predictable, even without her talents…or so she thought. A bolt of Overload's electricity struck her as she flipped back. Normally this would mean little, her suit well insulated. However, she wasn't in costume at the time. So saying…well, she passed out, spasms going through her. The distraction gone, Overload turned his attention back to the boy. Matt had huddled in an alley, hiding, but Overload could still see him behind that garbage can. Not very well hidden at all. This would be over all too soon…wait…what the…?

**Titan Tower: Med-lab**

Melissa groaned as she came out of her shock induced nap.

Robin: Welcome back.

Melissa: Hmm? Robin…?

She sat upright in a flash.

Melissa: Overload…did Overload get Matt?

Robin: Overload? That's what you called us about?

Melissa frowned. What…? But…

Melissa: Yes, he was after Matt.

Robin: Matt's fine. He said the monster went away.

Melissa: Went away? Why would Overload just go away?

It was a good question. For that matter…

Robin: What would Overload want with Matt anyway?

Melissa: I assumed he was under Slade's employment again…but that raises the question of what Slade would want Matt for.

Robin hit his fist down on the cabinets that housed the medical supplies.

Robin: Sometimes I think he makes these plans so complex JUST to piss me off.

Melissa: It may not BE that complex. It may be that we just don't know something about Matt that Slade does know.

Robin: I guess we should talk to him. …he was worried about you, you know.

Melissa blinked in surprise.

Melissa: Was he?

Robin: I guess he's grown attached to you.

Melissa: …it's only been a day.

Robin: But you got hurt fighting to protect him.

Melissa: …in that case, I'll talk to him. If he HAS grown to like me, then he'll be more inclined to tell me any secrets.

Robin: I think Beast Boy and Terra are finally having that TALK with him.

Melissa sighed. Knowing them, he'd probably go mad from the perversity of the information fed to him. The two were terrible at using euphemisms. She climbed out of the bed.

Melissa: I better find them before another youth is corrupted beyond repair.

**Main Room**

Matt's eye twitched. If there was ever a time for him to be suddenly struck deaf, as though through an act of a higher power, it was then. Beast Boy held up two sock puppets. One had a ribbon on it, to indicate that it was a female. Terra apparently decided to do narration.

Terra: This is John Doe. Now John recently began noticing things about himself. Hair was growing where there was no hair before. His voice was cracking when he spoke, sometimes going all squeaky. Now here's Jane Doe…no relation. She…

Melissa: LET'S just stop that there, okay? Some things need to be learned with time.

Beast Boy: But we tried explaining before and he just didn't seem to get it.

Oh wonderful. That meant she was too late to spare his mind the warping. Sighing, Melissa shook her head.

Melissa: I really don't think he's old enough for this talk.

Matt: No! Not old enough! Not old enough!

The two drew away from the boy in surprise.

Terra: Er…maybe we overdid it, Gar.

Beast Boy: Uh…yeah…maybe. Let's go…do something else.

The two got up and guiltily backed out of the room. Sighing, Melissa knelt down next to Matt.

Melissa: Are you okay?

Matt: Uh huh.

Melissa: Matt, you told them the monster went away…why did it leave?

Matt was silent for a moment.

Melissa: Matt, please. I really need to know. Does it have something to do with why you're being chased?

Matt: I…I don't know. He just…went away.

He was hiding something. Sighing, Melissa hung her head. There was no use prying further. The boy wouldn't give in to mere words.

Melissa: I…I'm glad that you're safe. I…was concerned.

Matt: Did he hurt you bad?

Melissa: No, I'm fine. Just a mild shock.

Matt: Your hair is messy.

Well, that's what happens when you get shocked. Your hair goes straight up. I didn't study the science of it, but I believe it's from the electricity traveling up each strand of hair, forcing it upward along with it. She pressed it back down…and it sprang back up immediately.

Melissa: I'll worry about my hair later. How about we go watch TV, hmm?

Matt: …okay.

Well, it was the only thing she could think of doing. Going back out seemed a little too…dangerous, given what had just happened.

**Main Room**

Melissa sighed. Why…? Why did children WATCH these shows? The patronizing way the people on them spoke…the ridiculous songs and questions…it was like a drill boring into Melissa's mind. Yet Matt seemed to be having the time of his life.

TV: Can you tell which one is a square?

Matt: The one on the left! The left!

TV: That's right! That's a square!

...the glass looked breakable. She wondered if it was possible to throw herself from the main room and splatter on the rocks below. Curse satellite television and its ability to get children's program at that hour. The mind numbing torture continued until she noticed that Matt wasn't responding to the televisions prompts anymore. Glancing down, she realized he had fallen asleep. Turning off the television, she scooped him up and carried him to his room.

**Underground Lair**

Slade slammed his fist down on the stone chair. Damn, damn, DAMN! That stupid piece of junk, Overload! The Titans would no doubt assume that he had deployed Overload himself! He hadn't, of course. That would be stupid. The Titans weren't aware that Knife-play was in his employ just yet, which was why he had used him to begin with. He wanted to stay as far out of the Titan's radar as he could during this plan…at least until there was no choice. Thanks to Overload, however, the Titans may very well accidentally stumble onto his plan, though they'd never guess EXACTLY what he planned to do. Overload's stupidity was an unforeseen incident. He had a choice now. He could step up his plan, make his move sooner then he had intended…or he could put it off for longer then he intended. …choices…

**Guest Room**

Melissa slipped Matt's shoes off and tucked him into bed. Her stealthy movements didn't disturb the sleeping boy and he just cuddled to the pillow immediately. Melissa was about to turn and leave when he let out a soft murmur in his sleep. It sounded like one of distress. Confused at what to do, she decided to wake him.

Melissa: Matt…Matt, wake up…

Matt woke up with a start.

Matt: Mom!

Melissa: Matt…Matt, it was a dream. Just a dream.

He didn't seem reassured by that fact. Sighing, Melissa shook her head.

Melissa: Matt?

Matt: I…I saw my Mom die…

What was she to say to that? She was so confused…so conflicted.

Melissa: I'm…I'm sorry, Matt…

Matt: St…stay here until I fall asleep?

Melissa: I…

Matt: Please?

Melissa caved, nodding her head.

Melissa: Very well.

Pulling up a chair, Melissa sat down. Matt scooted closer and closed his eyes. Hesitantly, Melissa reached out and began to stroke his hair. With time, he fell asleep. Biting her lip, Melissa thought for a moment, then laid back in the chair. She would sleep there tonight…just in case he had another nightmare.

**Underground Lair: Ravager's Room**

Rose sat back in her chair, mask on her lap and cell phone to her ear. She giggled.

Rose: No! You didn't! Oh you're a sick boy, Knife-play.

Thorn: _If I had a physical mouth, I'd vomit._

Rose: Hold on a sec.

Rose covered the phone with her hand.

Rose: Would you shut up? For crying out loud, I met a guy I find interesting at least and you won't stop bitching. This is the price I pay for having a voice in my head, isn't it?

Thorn: _Fine. Listen to his babble until your ear drums implode in an act of suicide. I don't care._

Rose grumbled. Somebody took their bitch pill that morning.

Rose: Hmm? Oh…yeah, I'll hold on the line.

Thorn: _Ooo and now he put you on hold. Yeah, he's REEEEAL into you, isn't he?_

Rose: Isn't there supposed to be an angel on my other shoulder?

Thorn: _Her blood decorates my walls and her screams sing me to sleep at night. Never before has some cursed the fact that they can't die so much._

Rose: …that's disturbing.

Thorn:_You're disturbed._

Rose: …am I? Huh.

The phone clicked.

Rose: Hello? …oh. Oh, really? Perfect. See you soon.

Thorn: _Oh goodie. A date with the rambling moron. Praise your lucky stars._

Rose: Damn, you're feeling sarcastic today…

Rose slipped her mask on and waited for her father's order. He would tell her to accompany Knife-play on his venture. And she would thoroughly enjoy infiltrating the home of the Titans.

**Titan Tower: Guest Room**

Melissa and Matt snapped awake at the blaring alarm.

Matt: Wh…what's going on?

Melissa: I don't know. Wait right here, Matt. I'll be back.

Melissa got up and ran for the main room. She found the Titans (not Shade of course) around the computer.

Melissa: What is it?

Starfire: Nothing you need be concerned with. Please, return to Matt and stay with him while we are gone.

Raven: And keep quiet. Shade's still asleep and he gets real bitchy if he's woken up early. He's probably already pissed at the alarm.

Melissa: I don't like this.

Raven: Hey, he may be a little cranky, but he's going to stay in his…

Melissa: Not that. This. The alarm going off. It's definitely bait to lure you out of the tower.

Cyborg: Mel, relax. The security system will be running full force.

Terra: And we built that safe room with the runes on the walls for Raven. That thing can keep almost anything out. If push comes to shove, you can always stash the squirt in there.

Sighing, Melissa nodded. It wasn't like they could ignore the alarm for the sake of one boy. She went back to the bedroom.

Matt: What's going on? Are we under attack?

Melissa strained to smile reassuringly. Her lips felt almost tired from the effort.

Melissa: No, no. The alarm tells them that a crime is in progress in the city. The Titans are going to go stop it and come back home. Go back to sleep.

With a relieved smile, Matt proceeded to do just that. Melissa sat back in the chair and tried to join him in slumber, but something just kept scratching at her mind. Her instincts kept telling her not to sleep. No matter how she tried to reassure herself, she couldn't get the feeling that something was wrong out of her head. Her doubts, however seemed to have merit. Slowly she began to feel…drowsy. Then downright exhausted. Her eyelids strained. Before she slumped in the chair, Melissa managed to realize she was being gassed. Knife-play and Ravager climbed in through the hole they had cut through the window, gasmasks over their faces.

Knife-play: And no chocolate mess. Told ya the gas would work wonders.

Ravager: Right, right. So I owe you a coke.

Knife-play: Caffeine free. Can you even imagine me any more hyped up then this?

Ravager drew her sword.

Ravager: And now to make sure that this is one nap that she never wakes up from.

Drawing her sword back, she was shocked when Knife-play grabbed her wrists.

Ravager: What are you doing?!

Knife-play: What did I gas them for? A body count is something that should only be made when there's no choice. It makes people more lenient when and if you're ever caught.

It…made sense. Why was she so eager to kill someone anyway? It seemed…wrong. It WAS wrong, wasn't it? …wasn't it?

Thorn: _The girl is a superhero of some kind. You may not know her face, but no doubt she is, if she's in this tower. Killing her now means you don't need to bother later. Kill her! If he stops you again, chop his head off._

Ravager hesitated. Knife-play was picking up Matt. She could easily do it now. He wouldn't even notice her swinging until it was too late. But…he had said not to…

Thorn: _Who are you going to listen to? I want only what's best for you. That babbling fool has no idea what you need._ _Do it. It must be done. You know it must be done. Do it. Do it! Kill her! DO IT NOW!_

Knife-play: …ager? Ravager!

Ravager: Huh?

Knife-play: Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me lower the kid down? I mean, I can't climb down while carrying the squirt. We have to use the pulley thingie we set up, remember?

Ravager: Oh…right.

Thorn: _What are you doing?! Kill her now!_

The response to Thorn's demand was a resounding "no" in Rose's mind. This left Thorn stunned…and enraged. It was Knife-play's fault. He was undermining her. Taking away her influence on the troubled teenager. That was something Thorn would not allow. …but what could be done? She was little more then a voice in Rose's head. Her only hope was to be more persuasive while Knife-play wasn't around. Earn her trust more. Plant the seeds of doubt…wait…then reap. …and in the meantime she had to hope the masked fool didn't ruin the garden of hatred Thorn had every intention of allowing to bloom in Rose's soul. That garden was her ticket to control of Rose's body…and then all of creation.

**END PART THREE**


	5. Chapter 4

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Babysitting"**

**Chapter Four**

**Guest Room: Half Hour Later**

Melissa came around, groggy at first. The instant she saw the empty bed, she recalled her last thoughts. As she feared, Matt was no longer in the tower. It was a bit of foresight when she slipped the tracking device onto Matt while he slept. Hopefully whoever took him wouldn't look for it in his hair. She ran back to her room and put her costume on then went to check on Shade. He was out cold. Sighing, she picked him up and placed him back in his bed. He would be of no help either way. Her destination now the garage, Sureshot opened her communicator. Cyborg answered soon after.

Cyborg: What's up?

Sureshot: Someone took Matt. I'm going after them. Track my communicator signal.

Cyborg: Wait for us and we'll…

Sureshot hung up. No time. Matt was in danger. There was no telling what whoever kidnapped him had planned. And she was no closer to knowing why…as she got onto her bike, she checked the tracking device again. …wait…she knew where that was. What was he doing there? …no matter. All she needed to know was that he was there. …now Sureshot just needed to 'borrow' a boat. If it sank, she'd pay them back somehow.

**Chang's Island**

Or rather it WAS Chang's island. Slade was in no way dumb enough to risk comprising another one of his bases. As soon as the pair returned with the boy, he told them to put him into the device. Said device was hooked up to a large cannon that, at one point, was the disintegrating gun Chang built.

Slade: Did you have any trouble?

Knife-play: Well, Ravager kept distracting me on the climb up because she insisted on going first…

Ravager: Like hell! You told me to go first!

Knife-play: I resent that accusation! …it's true, but I resent it nonetheless!

…sigh.

Slade: I meant did you have to face anyone inside?

Ravager: Meh. Just some Asian girl.

Knife-play: Sureshot.

Ravager: Whatever. We gassed her before we even got inside the room. There was no trouble at all.

That seemed hard to believe…and Slade didn't believe it. More then likely there was some form of tracking device on the boy. No time to search, no time to remove it. Distraction…he needed a distraction.

Slade: I suspect we'll have company soon. You and Knife-play take Cinderblock and Plasmus and wait to surprise our guests.

Ravager: But how would they…

Slade: Are you arguing with me, Ravager?

Ravager: …no, Master. I'll get right on it.

Knife-play: Oui-oui mon capitan!

Ravager: Not in here you don't.

Knife-play: Huh…oh! Oh, I get it.

Slade groaned as the two left, laughing. His daughter was becoming an idiot like that babbling mercenary. Wonderful. Maybe it was infectious. He continued to prepare the boy and the device he was hooked up to. He had a huge portion of his robotic army out stealing useful, but irrelevant items at various warehouses and laboratories located in the city, providing a delightful distraction. As expected, the little "surprise" came as no surprise at all. Sureshot burst into the room, still dealing with the rapidly healing Knife-play. A covering of bollas was enough to slow the mercenary down.

Slade: Well done…and with such speed too. It's little wonder you were the best.

Sureshot examined the situation briefly in silence. Upon seeing Matt, her silence was broken.

Sureshot: Let him go now.

Slade: Oh I hardly think you're in the position to make demands. Can you guess what this device does?

Silence. It was obvious the girl could not.

Slade: Do you know how to stop it if activated? Do you know if it's even activated now, running on a timer?

He saw her swallow hard, her fists clenching and he smiled under his mask. It was burning in her mind. The fact that she had no idea and couldn't risk it was screaming in her head.

Slade: Be a good girl and surrender.

Faced with this, what choice did she have? Sureshot released her grip on the gun…which seemed to fire rubber bullets if Slade wasn't mistaken…and the nightstick in the other.

Slade: And the belt.

The belt was the next thing to fall. Ravager came back in, blood trickling from her lip and holding her shoulder which she loudly popped back into place, clenching her teeth as she did so.

Slade: Ravager, if you would be so kind as to bind our guest…and make sure she has nothing hidden in her sleeves and gloves.

Ravager wrapped a thick cable around Sureshot's wrists, binding her to a chair, then did the same to her feet. She then stood up and punched the Asian girl across her face.

Ravager: That's for dislocating my damn shoulder.

Sureshot: Had I known it would bother you so much, I'd have done the same to your other one.

Growling, Ravager pulled her fist back.

Slade: Enough. I want her awake…so she can appreciate what I'm planning to do.

Ravager snickered and lowered her hand.

Ravager: You're going to wish I had knocked you out, bitch.

Taking her sword, she cut Knife-play free.

Knife-play: Ouch! That was my spinal column!

Ravager: It'll heal and you know it.

Knife-play: …doesn't mean it didn't hurt…

Slade sighed. Ignore them…ignore them… His attention shifted as he heard Matt groan. At last the gas was wearing off on the boy. Sureshot struggled against her bonds at the sound.

Slade: Ah, our guest is awake.

Matt: Wha…what's going on? Who are you?!

Slade: You've been a very secretive little boy haven't you? I bet you never even told Sureshot the truth.

Sureshot stopped struggling in order to hear better. This was it…the answer to the big question. Why was Slade DOING all this?

Slade: Go on, child. Tell her how you defeated Overload.

Sureshot: Defeated…?

Matt's face paled. He shook his head. Slade shrugged.

Slade: In that case, I'll tell her. You see, Sureshot, he absorbed all of the electricity that made up Overload's body. It's his power. He can absorb all sorts of energy and store it in his body, as he has been doing since he was born. Of course, such energy must be expelled at some point…but his father's constant berating and quite frankly, hateful talk toward people with superpowers kept him from doing it.

Sniffling, Matt hung his head. It was true. He had absorbed Overload. Then he quickly picked up the chip and tossed it into the garbage. His parents knew of his powers and made him swear never to use them. Directing his own self loathing onto others made him feel better…though his five year old mind couldn't put it that way. Sureshot just stared. All this time he was a meta-human himself?

Slade: And now, I'm going to expel that energy for him. Energy that has been building for five whole years. Can you imagine the power he must possess, Sureshot? The raw energy that resides within his body? I turn your attention to the large cannon to your left.

Sureshot felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was no doubt where this was going.

Sureshot: You're going to use him to power that cannon.

Slade: Quickly deduced, as expected of you. Sadly, I doubt he'll survive the process…but we all have to make sacrifices, don't we?

Sureshot struggled harder then before. She couldn't…wouldn't let that happen! Not when she was finally starting to connect with the little boy! It was her duty as a superhero…as a person to protect that young being from harm and she wasn't going to fail at that duty! Narrowing her eyes, Sureshot spoke with as much venom as she could muster.

Sureshot: I swear to you, Slade…for every second he suffers, I will pay you back in hours. Let him go or I'll…

Ravager: You'll what? Tell him to let him go again? Pathetic.

Ravager shook her head.

Ravager: Can I kill her now, Master?

Just a little more…her hands were almost free. Blood trickled from her wrists where she had been struggling, serving to slick the surface of her bindings. With just a little more effort, she'd be free. It was fortunate that the material was so coarse. Slade nodded.

Slade: I suppose so. Make it quick. I'm sure her friends will be arriving soon. I want them to witness the cannon's beam cutting their precious tower down like a tree.

Grinning, Ravager lifted her sword up and swung just as Sureshot got her hands free. Ravager had made the mistake of getting too close. Sureshot was able to grab her wrists and twist, making her release the sword. Using the momentum of her own swing, Sureshot threw Ravager into the oncoming Knife-play. Sureshot grabbed the sword and cut the cable on her legs. Now she was free…but seriously outnumbered, especially when Cinderblock came lumbering back into the building.

Slade: A valiant effort, my dear…but futile. And I see you've gone and cut yourself up for nothing.

Blood trickled down her palms as she tightened the grip on the sword. She wouldn't let them hurt him…she'd cut their limbs off first. But thankfully salvation then arrived.

Robin: I don't know, Slade. Looks like it kept you all distracted long enough for us to get here.

Ravager: Oh f…

Ravager was lifted up by Raven's power and flung into the wall, crashing into old lab equipment. She laid still, groaning softly. With a motion of her arms, Terra lifted Cinderblock and left him on top of Knife-play, keeping him there.

Knife-play: OOOO! That's a pain that'll linger for about a minute or two once you get your fat stone ass off me!

Cinderblock just groaned in response.

Robin: It's over, Slade!

Slade: On the contrary, Robin. It's only just begun.

Slade slapped a button on the wall next to him. The machine hummed to life and began to draw energy from Matt's body. Screaming in pain, he writhed as the machine did its work.

Sureshot: MATT!

Robin: Titans…

Slade: Ah, ah, ah. Now Robin, what makes you so certain it's safe to even remove him from the machine? The only way to save him is to disarm the cannon before it fires and destroys your little home. Sadly, you don't have much time to do so. Better get to work.

Slade took off running. There was a tunnel that would lead to the main land. He just had to get to it, then lock the door from the other side. Not even Starfire could open the door then. Robin and Beast Boy followed. The others started to accompany them.

Sureshot: Starfire, Raven, Victor, I need help! I can't turn this thing off myself!

As much as they hated the idea of just those two against Slade, Matt was more important…not to mention the tower and Shade inside it. Terra was still keeping Cinderblock on Knife-play.

Cyborg: Ideas?

Sureshot: …Starfire, hit Matt with a low level stream of your starbolt energy. His body absorbs energy and we can prevent the cannon from killing him if he has more energy to draw from. Raven, get that cannon to point away from the tower and the city, move it upward. Vic, your job is to shut this thing down.

Starfire bit her lip. Blast the boy? Was that wise? …oh what the hell? The boy DID make fun of Silkie that day. She started hurling bolts at the boy. Much to her surprise, they didn't hurt him. In fact, unless her eyes deceived her (naughty eyes!) they weren't even actually hitting him. Cyborg got to work studying the mechanics of the machine. It was fairly complex…Raven grunted with effort, her words spoken through clenched teeth. It wasn't easy to make the cannon move without bending the barrel. If she bent the barrel, the cannon could explode. The tower would be saved, but they'd be killed for certain. The gears moved slowly.

Raven: Sureshot…if you could find a button to alter the cannon's direction, that would be fantastic…I'm not having much luck here.

Sureshot got to looking. She found a console that had the current coordinates locked on it…and the keyboard was destroyed.

Sureshot: Slade seems to have thought this through. The panel that controls the cannon's movement is trashed.

Raven: Nnngh! Then…we REALLY need to get him out of there.

Cyborg: I'm almost there…

**Tunnel**

Robin and Beast Boy ran after Slade. He stopped just in front of the tunnel entrance. He knew that if he ran further without slowing his pursuers down, they'd slip through the doorway before he could lock the tunnel down.

Robin: It ends now, Slade.

Slade: You're becoming a broken record, Robin. Haven't you realized by now? No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, you're never going to be good enough.

Slade got into a fighting stance.

Slade: You should have stayed a side kick. It's where a child like you belongs.

Yeah, like Robin was going to take that. Robin charged in with a brutal kick to start. Slade caught his foot.

Slade: Sloppy, Robin.

Oh ho! But Slade seemed to have forgotten Beast Boy! The fool! It was Beast Boy's big chance. Time to wow the crowd and do what had never been done before! And he knew just how to do it. He had been watching a few nature shows of late. One such program showed a spider with a powerful toxin. It caused the muscles to become stiff. Not lethal to a man, but it would make movement difficult…no, no, that wouldn't work. He'd never get through the costume. Think! THINK! …eh, to hell with clever. A quick change into an insect and he was flying behind Slade where he quickly morphed into a gorilla. He landed just as Robin recovered from Slade throwing him aside. Slade dodged the hairy arms as Beast Boy tried to grab him. Oh ho! …again! Beast Boy was expecting this however and turned his body into a huge python, lunging and wrapping around Slade. Slade grunted and strained against the tightening coils. Ha! Score one for…ZAAAAAAAAP! Beast Boy fell to the ground, twitching. Slade put the electric…thingie away (the thing from "Haunted" assuming he really has one of those. I guess it's a taser. I don't know). So much for Beast Boy's heroic take down of Slade. …he should have gone with the spider plan. All, however, was not lost. Slade realized he had taken his attention off of Robin. This realization came with the impact of a metal plated boot across his mask. Robin didn't let up…couldn't let up. If he faltered for so much as a second, Slade would regain his balance, and with it, the upper hand. Unfortunately, his blows weren't quite as devastating as Slade was pretending them to be. Robin coughed as Slade slammed his fist into his stomach. Grabbing the dazed boy's cape, he slammed him into the wall. Now thoroughly stunned, Robin couldn't react fast enough to Slade moving behind the panel on the wall and hitting it. The wall opened and a thick metal plate blocked the tunnel.

Robin: NO!

Robin slammed his fist on the plate, but it was no good. …the others. He had to check to see if they had stopped the cannon.

Beast Boy: …ow…

…after he helped Beast Boy.

**Chang's Lab**

Sureshot bit her lip, panic (which was new to her, making it even more frightening) taking hold. Cyborg was having no luck…Raven couldn't get the damn thing to move, so she bent the barrel. Seems she was willing to sacrifice herself rather then let Shade get blasted. …unfortunately she seemed to have also decided that for the others as well. Terra…was still holding Cinderblock on Knife-play. Finally she could take no more. Her heart was pounding. She was scared, not for herself, but for those around her. Grabbing the sword she had taken from Ravager in her hands, she sliced the wires that led to the cannon to the device she was hooked to.

Computer: _Power source disconnected. Automated Shutdown Initiated._

Sureshot blinked. …Slade had lied. …duh. Why didn't she consider that before?

Starfire: Sureshot! You have succeeded!

Which was good, because there was a limit to how much Starfire could hurl at once. She needed time to absorb more solar energy.

Cyborg: Why didn't you do that before?

Sureshot: …Slade said it would kill him. At that point, however, doing nothing would have had the same affect. So I cut the wires.

Starfire grabbed the restraints and ripped them off of Matt's arms and legs. He jumped off the device and latched onto Sureshot. Sureshot knelt down and hugged him.

Sureshot: Matt…I'm sorry. I should have been more careful.

Matt said nothing. In his mind, there was nothing to be said.

Terra: Uh, guys? As photo worthy a moment as that is, can somebody do something with these guys? Ravager's waking up and I can't hold Cinderblock down forever. …and Knife-play's still singing.

Knife-play: (singing off key) Twenty seven bottles of pain killer on the wall, twenty seven bottles of pain killer…take one down, don't pass it around because you require a prescription for it and besides why would you want to share your sweet sweet relief with other people, I mean you're the one with busted ribs…twenty six bottles of pain killer on the wall. (normal) And then you die from an overdose.

Sureshot: …can you handle that without me? …I want to take Matt out of here now.

Raven: Go on ahead. We've got this. Judging from the anger and disappointment rapidly getting closer, Slade escaped again.

Starfire: Perhaps so…

Starfire jerked her thumb toward Ravager, who Cyborg was binding with a pipe, twisting it around her wrists. Ravager groaned and tried to move.

Starfire: But I believe we have the consolation prize.

Ravager: Nngh…I know, I know…shut up. No, it wasn't his fault. We'll deal with it…

Terra: What is that nut talking about?

Cyborg: Who knows? Let a shrink sort that out.

**Airport: Two Days Later**

Melissa sighed heavily. It was for the best. That's what she kept telling herself. It turns out Matt had family currently living in Italy. With no other kin coming forward, that's where he was to go. He'd be safer out of the states anyway. What a fool she was. To even entertain the idea of raising Matt herself…nonsense. What did she know about children? Nothing at all. He was better off. All these things repeated themselves in her mind, but none of them helped. It still hurt to see him board that plane. …she couldn't even look his aunt and uncle in the eye. It was done as an experiment…to get her to feel again. As she climbed into her car and touched the cheek that Matt's tears had touched as he hugged her good bye, she had to admit, it had worked. It had worked all too well. ...perhaps she'd take Starfire's advice and go to the pet shop. ...a nice little puppy might be just what she needed. …or a snake, they eat less.

**Above the City: A Few Nights Later**

Rose was confused. After spending only a few days in jail, she had been sprung from her cell. …only it wasn't her father who had done the springing. Now there she was, decked out in her prison uniform, sitting across from the guy who built the…well, she couldn't really tell from the inside, but it seemed a lot like a zeppelin. Despite her confusion, she made sure to simply glare at her "savior".

Gremlin: Sure I can't get you anything? Glass of water? Something to munch on? Fake eye?

Rose: What do you want?

Gremlin: Is that anyway to talk to somebody who just saved your butt?

Rose: Don't play games with me, Gremlin.

Gremlin: Aw, c'mon. I told you already, you can call me Jay since we're basically siblings.

Rose still wasn't sure if she could believe that, but at that point it didn't matter. The point was, she was sprung from jail and if she played her cards right, she could have the revenge she sought.

Thorn: _Yes…don't forget that. Still, his belief that you're related puts limitations on our ability to manipulate him. We can't seduce him into behaving for us…or can we? Well, it'll be less likely that we can, that's for certain._

Ew…seduce HIM? That made Rose's stomach queasy. Thorn sighed.

Thorn: _Yes, yes. I'm sure he's very repulsive under that mask. The…_

Gremlin took his mask off. Thorn trailed off in Rose's mind. Rose raised an eyebrow. …maybe they WERE related. From what little hair he had, she could tell it was white. …AGH! What the hell was up with his teeth?!

Thorn: _…yes…his…teeth…_

Thorn sounded dazed. Not a big surprise, Rose was in shock too. She could swear her father said that Gremlin was so deformed that he couldn't breathe without his mask. Rose, however, was misinterpreting Thorn's reaction. Thorn LOVED Gremlin's look. Those teeth...making the perfect evil grin even more vicious! It was beautiful beyond words! Thorn had to have this boy. When she took over Rose's body, Gremlin was going to receive "special" treatment. She shook it off. With Knife-play in jail, Rose was once again open to manipulation. She had to take advantage.

Thorn: _Do as he says for now. If nothing else, he can supply us with wonderful toys. Play it cool._

Rose sighed.

Rose: Alright, alright. I'll play nice with you for now…"bro".

Gremlin: Great! Wait until I show you your new costume.

Rose: No. Not having it. No new costume.

Gremlin: Tsk. Fine.

**THE END**


End file.
